When You Go
by Rio 2.0
Summary: It had not been an easy decision, but it was one that had to be made and the answer was inevitable Riku had to know. .x. RS For Darling Kira Sakura .x. Happy Holidays .x.


**Merry Xmas Darling!**

**Disclaimer: **No Own**  
**

* * *

The constant pelting of the rain on his window was not enough to ruin the child's seemingly happy demeanour. 

It had not been an easy decision, but it was one that had to be made and the answer was inevitable.

Riku had to know.

But of course, Sora was not one to metaphorically jump headfirst into cold water. Literally – Sora was more than willing to jump headfirst into the freezing ocean just to 'break the ice' and 'get the party started'. He would also always drag Riku in after him, and once adjusted, they would gang up on Kairi, who in turn would squeal and scream and threaten to maim until they pulled her head under the water too.

Sora smiled fondly at the memory.

In fact, it had been while the friends were all swimming when Sora realized that Riku's chest was much more… _alluring_ than Kairi's.

At this certain epiphany, Sora had realized that either Riku was extremely womanly, or he himself was exceedingly _not straight_.

---

Kairi had known instantly. She noticed his dazed staring and how his face lit up as he blushed furiously. Riku was quick to assume the water was to cold and Sora was getting sick, and had to literally drag the younger to the shore and dress him – Sora was still a little _out of it_.

She had held back a snicker then, but as time wore on, things grew more serious. Riku showed no inkling of _anything_ other than friendship and it didn't take an exceptionally brilliant scientist to notice Sora's dwindling hope of ever succeeding in the matters of his heart.

Kairi was then put to work.

--

Sora sighed.

Riku would probably arrive rather soon, and the anticipation was starting to show. Sora's hand was shaking as he tried to close the blinds to his window – the rain was too foreboding.

--

It had not been difficult at all, actually. A little talk with Riku revealed that he was also exceedingly _not attracted to women_, which led to the realization that while Sora was indeed womanly at some points in his life, he was indeed _not a woman_ and therefore, a perfect target for Riku's affections.

There was glorious proof for these theories in the past. This one time, when they were somewhat younger, when Kairi had decided that Sora would make a perfect playmate to play dress up. Riku had walked in on a very, very girly version of Sora and had let his repulsion show. Unfortunately, Sora's feelings were brutally slaughtered by the look of utter distaste so evident on his face.

Riku later had to make it up to him with cake.

--

The door bell rang.

His knees began to shake as well before he managed to stand up and make his way to the door.

He was certain this was what he needed to do.

--

Their first date had been amazing.

Their first kiss had been infinitely better.

Their first time together had been weeks later at a party, and while they fumbled with each others clothes, Riku was the first to say it.

_I love you._

--

The party had been fun.

It really had. Sora was not going to deny that at all – he didn't regret a thing.

He just really hoped that this wouldn't ruin anything.

He opened the door and greeted the oddly shy Riku. He grinned in return and acted as any good host should.

They sat down at the table, facing each other holding steaming cups of cocoa. Riku had neglected a umbrella and his hair was slightly damp, but no longer dripping.

"Riku…"

The other perked up instantly, listening intently to the others voice.

"You… You said something last night, and I…"

Riku blushed and looked down into his cocoa.

"And I think I need to tell you that… well…"

Sora began to shake again, as Riku's stomach churned from the anticipation.

"I don't think I do…"

_I don't love you_

There was a stunned silence that was only slightly more than awkward.

The sound of the chair scratching the hard surface of the floor, followed by the shut of the door was enough to conceal Sora's quiet apology.

* * *

**A/N:**_ dies of epic fail I honestly SUCK. And I HATE it. …I apologize. At least no one died? Except maybe your poor soul which wretched and shrivelled in agony knowing that this was a tribute/gift of sorts for you. __**Merry Xmas Kira Sakura! **__Despite my failure know that I loves you and hope your year and the year to come is fantastic! _


End file.
